


Trois sans deux

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Prompt Fill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: La seule chose que son père lui lègue est une promesse.





	Trois sans deux

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke.  
>  **Prompt** : "Promesse" pour un défi drabble.  
>  **Note** : Un petit truc court. Pas très jouasse. Vous connaissez la chanson. Bonne lecture. :)

####  Trois sans deux

 

Le bûcher met des plombes à s’éteindre et Dean met plus longtemps encore avant de détourner le regard. Sam a craqué depuis un moment, s’est retourné sans un mot avant de passer ses nerfs en donnant des coups de pieds dans une souche. Il a récolté des bleus, une foutue douleur à l’intérieur de la joue parce qu’il s’est mordu trop fort et rien d’autre que l’amertume qui le berce depuis qu’il est assez grand pour comprendre l’injustice du monde. Dean sait que son frère aurait aimé qu’il participe à son caprice, qu’il valide un tant soit peu sa crise de nerfs mal placée mais il n’en a ni l’envie ni la force – et pour tout dire, il en a plein de le dos d’être le sempiternel tampon entre son cadet et leur père.

Le cadavre de leur père, désormais.

Non pas qu’il n’en veuille pas à John, quelque part. Quel parent demande à son fils aîné d’être l’assassin de son propre frère ? Quel parent fait promettre ce genre de saloperie à son gosse avant de mourir même pas une heure plus tard sur le sol froid d’un hôpital ? Si Dean écoutait les murmures enragés que Sam arrive quand même à faire porter depuis sa position retranchée, il se prendrait à maudire John sur dix générations, à l’envoyer se faire royalement enfumer dans l’enfer qu’il a rejoint avec le sourire.

Comme s’il avait fait une _bonne action_ – mais va bien te faire foutre, John Winchester, comme s’ils avaient besoin d’un sacrifice et non d’un parent.

Comme si crever résolvait tous leurs problèmes.

Son père l’a pris à part juste avant de décoller, l’a regardé entre quatre yeux et lui a fait jurer de tuer son petit frère si ça tournait mal. Il y a plus de vingt ans, John lui collait un gamin dans les bras, un flingue dans l’autre et lui avait ordonné de veiller sur Sammy, quoi qu’il arrive.

Quoi qu’il lui arrive.

Dean avait promis, alors, un peu fier d’être pris pour un grand, un peu triste d’avoir perdu sa maman. Il a juré maintenant et c’est peut-être con à penser mais il est persuadé que ce gamin aux joues maculées de cendres et aux mains trop fragiles pour porter un bébé vient de mourir, quelque part dans sa tête.

 _Tant pis, la vie est injuste_ , dirait son père. _Fais pas ta princesse. T’as promis._

Il faudra bien faire avec.


End file.
